Whereabouts unknown
by goldwolfz
Summary: Travis and Wes went to check out a rumor going around about, how Dr.Willburns created a drink to restore one's youth. Hours had passed since the two of them were last seeing. This is a kidfic. Warning: unbeta. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Whereabouts unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Common Law.

Warnings: will have some femslash

Summary: Travis and Wes went to check a rumor going around about how created drink to restore one's youth. Hours had passed since the two of them were last seeing.

* * *

Dr. Ryan had called, "Captain Sutton telling him that Travis and Wes didn't show up".

He called, "Around to find out where his two best detectives disappear to. No one had been seeing the two of them since that morning."

They were called out on a case to do with a mad scientist. The suspect name was Dr. Alison Will burns. There was a rumor going around that Dr. Willburns had created a drink that could restore one's youth.

Travis and Wes went to check out the rumor to see if it was the truth. That had been around four hours ago, and they still haven't returned yet.

Captain Sutton was starting to worry about the two idiots. He called Wes ex-wife Alex up to see if she knew where they were at.

"Alex had told him that she hadn't been seeing or heard from Wes at all today."

He checked everywhere he could think of to find them, but couldn't find them anywhere.

He sent some detectives to the address were Travis and Wes had gone to. When they got to the address of the place, one of the officers saw Wes's car.

The officer clears his throat loudly to get the other's attention. The other officers turned around to look at the young detective and wait for him to speak.

Officer Ray "Told them that Officer Mitchell's car was still here he pointed to where the thing was." They turned to see that the guy was right there was Wes's car abandon in front of the place.

Walking up to where the vehicle was parked, they looked for evidence to help them get some clue to where Travis and Wes was, Officer Ray "when to check out Dr. Willburns office for clues to help them out."

The room smell of blood was the first thing Officer Ray notice when he walked into Dr. Willburns office.

Looking around for were the surround of the smell was coming from; he spotted blood on the rag. Walking over to the rag, he saw two small blood pools.

* * *

A/n: Where are Travis and Wes, whose blood is that in Dr. Willburns office, what happen at Dr. Willburns place? What do you think happening to them? I would love your guy's ideas of what you want to happen to them. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Whereabouts unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Common Law.

Warnings: Pg-13 for langue will have some femslash later on in the story.

Summary: Travis and Wes went to check a rumor going around about how created drink to restore one's youth. Hours had passed since the two of them were last seeing.

* * *

**Travis Pov**

The room was surrounded in complete darkness. Lying in the middle of the dark room were two young children, who were both unconscious.

One of them stirs in their sleep, but didn't wake up.

The older child sat up looking around the dark room, trying to find out where they were. The child raises its small hand up to its face and rubbed at its tired eyes.

The child pulls its small hand away from its face in shock. Travis holds out his small hand in front of him. "What the hell", Travis says in a child like voice.

Frozen by the sound he starts looking to see where it had come from. He looks at the small hand again and finally knows that it belongs to him.

He sits there for what seem like forever, but is only for a few minutes.

He is pulls out of his thoughts by a loud groan of pain coming from next to him. He starts looking around the dark room trying to find out what cause the sound.

His eyes landed on a small lump next to him, getting to his hands and knees he crawls over to the unconscious form.

Leaning closer to the small lump, his eyes become big as they land on the forms face in front of him. Right there only a few inches from his face was his partner Wes shirking to the size of a toddler.

"Fuck this is really bad Travis", thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he starting to look back in his memory's of what happen to them. There were bits and pieces there, but it's was fogger.

"He remembers being called out on a call for a rumor about some crazy woman making a drink to restore what youth." "He and Wes had joke about how it was impossible to restore a person to one's youth".

"They had laughed at it not believe a word these people told them about Dr. Willburns and her medical drink as the called it". "It shouldn't have been possible, but here was Wes and he restored to their youth's".

"This was just nuts", Travis thought out loud to himself.

"What the hell's going"? A surprise voice called out in question?

* * *

A/n: Okay, I this is really short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please review and tell me what you guys think about it. Should, I continue this or not let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Okay, so it has been a while since my last update on this story. I was planning on update early, but this stupid writer block of mine keep getting in my way. I fucking hate writer block! So anyway on this chapter has femslash. On to the story now. **

* * *

Alex was meeting Dr. Ryan for coffee this afternoon to talk about what happen to Travis and Wes. Alex sat in the café waiting for Emma to show.

Emma had called her early said "she was going to be 5 minutes late". That had been over 30 minutes ago and Emma still hadn't show up to the café.

Alex starting to get up from the table when a hand lands on her arm. She jumps in surprise. Turning around her eyes land on the said person who had been late for their meeting.

"Sorry about running late the sessions, lasted it a bit long than usually" Dr. Ryan apologize to her.

"That okay's" Alex said with a smile on her lips that didn't reach her eyes.

She walked up to Dr. Ryan and gently kisses her on her lips. They both pulled apart after a few minutes for air.

"It's good to see you again Dr. Ryan" Alex said to her.

Dr. Ryan letting out a sigh, "how many times have I told you to call me Emma?"

Alex rubs the back of her head. "Sorry I forgot" Alex said.

Dr. Ryan gently grabs Alex hand and leaded her to the table.

They both sat opposite from each other.

Alex pulled out some files and put them on the table in front of Dr. Ryan.

A waitress walked up to their table. The waitress clear her throat before speaking, "can I get you ladies anything".

Alex looks over at Dr. Ryan before returning her attention back in the waitress. "Yes, can I get two cups of black coffee" Alex asked.

A few minutes later…

The waitress came back with their drinks. Alex and thanked the woman for her sever.

Alex watch Dr. Ryan look through the files, she remember their first date they went on together.

It was the café the where they were sitting in now trying to figure out what happen to Travis and Wes.

* * *

**A/n: Please review Sorry there was no little Travis and little Wes in this chapter. I'm kind of stuck on what to do with them. So any ideas you guy think should happen with little Travis and little Wes let me know in reviwe or PM me your ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: This chapter tells you, who the two small pools of bloods from the first chapter of my story belong to. **

* * *

Sutton walks into the DNA lap. "What do you have for me" asked Sutton.

"The two pools of blood found at Dr. Willburns house didn't belong to either Travis or Wes", said James.

"Then who does the blood belong to" Sutton asks, James.

"One of the pools of blood belongs to John Willburns, Dr. Willburns husband" said James.

"The other blood of pool, belongs to Aaron Willburns her three-year old son" said James.

* * *

**~Meanwhile with Travis and Wes~**

"What the hell's going"? Wes calls out in a surprise voice.

Travis turns around to answer his partner."I don't know" Travis says to Wes.

Wes for the first time since waking up noticed that he and Travis had shirked to the sizes of children.

"Twavis" Wes calls out to his partner.

"Yes", Travis answers.

"Whewe awe we" Wes asks Travis.

"Umm I not suwe" Travis tells Wes.

Wes stands up.

"Com on let look awound" Wes says to Travis pulling on his arm.

"No, I staying wight hewe" Travis says to Wes.

"Twavis com on" Wes says pulling hard on Travis arm.

"Fine" Travis yells finely stand up.

Wes and Travis look around for a light switch in the dark room.

"I found it" Wes calls out to his partner.

Travis looks around in the darkness for Wes. "Whewe you at" Travis calls back to Wes.

"Follow my voice" Wes says.

Travis starts to follow his partner voice.

"I still can't fin..Travis started to say when he crash into Wes.

"Never mind" Travis says on top of Wes.

"Get off me" Wes yells at Travis.

"Oh sowwy", Travis says while get off his smaller partner.

"Help me up you dumbass" Wes, yells at Travis.

Travis helps Wes up.

Wes brushes the dry off his cloths.

"I can't weach the switch" Wes tells Travis.

"Let me" Travis says walking up to where the light switch was.

Standing on his tripper toes, he reaches up for the switch.

"I can't weach it" Travis says pout.

"Get on youw hands and knees" Wes tells his partner.

"Why do, I have to" Travis asks.

"Because, I said so" Wes answers Travis.

"Who died and make you boss" Travis asks Wes.

"Quiet waste time Travis" Wes yells.

"Fine" Travis yells while getting on his hands and knees below the light switch.

Wes climes up onto Travis back, so he could reach the light switch.

"Huwwy up Wes youw stawting to get heavy"says Travis.

"I going as fast as, I can Wes tells Travis while reaching for the light switch.

Finally Wes turns on the light switch after what seem like hours which only took a few minutes.

Hops off of Travis back to the ground below, Wes starts to look around the brighten room.

Spotting a window at the other side of the room, Wes starts to walk toward it.

* * *

**A/n: What do you guys think so far good or bad? Let me know. Next update will be July 13. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Okay, I forgot to minting kid!Travis age and kid!Wes age. Travis is 4 years old and Wes is 2 years old. Sorry about that. Well anyway on to the story. "Hope you guys enjoy it". :) So, I'm reposting this chapter again, I made a few changes on it.**

* * *

A few minutes later…

Wes stands in front of the window with frown.

"How in the hell, am I supports reach the window" Wes thought to himself, looking up at the window in front.

"Twavis com helps me out" Wes calls out without taking his eyes off the window.

"Twavis" asks Wes.

Turning around Wes notices, Travis is nowhere to be seen.

"Twavis" Wes calls out scanning the room, for where his missing partner could have gone to.

A few minutes later…

Wes eyes lead on the lump form of his partner back.

"What you doing down thewe Twavis", Wes asks his partner.

"Nothing" Travis says turning around to face his partner.

"Then what that behind youw back" Wes asks.

"Nothing" Travis tells Wes with his behind his back.

"Then let me see youw hands" says Wes.

Travis pulled his left hand from behind his back to show it to Wes.

"Both of them you idiot" Wes says to Travis.

Put his left hand back behind his back and showing Wes right one.

"I said both of them you idiot" Wes says.

"Oh, I didn't heaw you said that" Travis says to Wes.

"Suwe you didn't" Wes says walking up to where Travis was.

"Let me see what's behind youw back" Wes says starting in of Travis.

"No" says Travis backing up into the wall behind him.

Wes walks up to Travis and pushes him out of the way.

Travis fell to the floor.

"Ow that huwt" Travis says sitting up.

Wes walked up to where Travis had been standing just a moment ago.

His eyes lead on a lump of fur lying in the corner of the wall.

Bending down Wes reaches out to the lump of fur.

"Meow" the lump of fur says scaring Wes.

Wes backs up from the walk in surprise.

"What…te… hell" Wes says in between breaths".

Travis gets up from the floor and walks up to the lump of fur.

Bending down Travis pulls the kitten into his chubby little arms.

The kitten fur is black and white.

Wes glares up at the fur ball in Travis arms.

"What is that? Wes asks pointing at the thing in Travis arms.

Travis looks down at Wes, who was sitting on the ground in front of him.

"It… a… kit..ten" Travis says slowly to his partner as though he were talking to an idiot.

"I know that dumbass" Wes says kick Travis feet from under him.

"Ow that weally" Travis says shooting darts at Wes.

Wes glares at Travis and told him that he was being a big baby.

Then a few minutes later the two of them got into a heat argue about Travis being a big baby,

"I not a baby" said Travis.

"Awe too"

"Awe not"

"Awe too"

"Awe not"

"Awe too"

"Awe not"

"Awe too"

"Awe not"

"Awe not"

"I win" said Travis.

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too", "Did too"

"Did not", "Did not"

"Did toooooooo"

"Did notttttttt"!

A few minutes later…

"What awe we even awgument about", Wes asks his partner.

Travis looks over at Wes and shrugs his shoulders in answer.

* * *

**~ Meanwhile back at the police station~ **

Kate and Amy were sitting at their desk's talking about, what could have happen to Travis and Wes.

Kate and Amy fell silencing, when the captain came stormed though the office and into his.

That happens over two hour's ago.

Amy looks over at Captain Sutton close door.

Amy frowns and told her partner, "that she was worried about the captain, because he locked himself in his office over two hours ago and had left his office yet.

Kate looks over at her worried partner and puts a comforting hand on her partner shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, quiet worrying so much", Kate told her partner.

Amy signs running hand though her hair, "I know".

* * *

**A/n: Next chapter will tell you the whereabouts of Travis and Wes. And what happen to Dr. Willburns, husband and son. Next update will be posted in two weeks from now. Kate and Amy are two detective's off of Common Law. Kate is the blonde detective, Travis give the kitten Milo too. Amy the dark**** hair detective that Travis took a picture of with his phone on the episode soul mate for the online profile , for the dating website. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Here the next chapter, sorry for the late update. I've been stuck on what to write about, but anyway here the new chapter for my fic Whereabouts Unknown. Thanks for all the review guys. I hope to see more from you on what you guys think so far. Hope you guys enjoy it! : D**

* * *

After their argument early that day, Travis had storm off towards the close window Wes had been tiring to open early.

Wes had come up beside Travis and tips him on the shoulder to get his attitude.

Travis turns his head to look at his partner. "What Wes"? Travis asked his partner who was standing beside him.

Wes opens his mouth to tell Travis that he spots something on the other side of the room, which could help them get the window open.

Wes had just storm off towards said object. He glares back over his shoulder to see if his partner was following him. Wes frown when he knows Travis isn't following him.

"Twavis"? Wes asked his partner, who was still standing by the window.

Travis looks towards the area where his partner had walked off to.

"Twavis get youw ass ovew hewe" Wes yells.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine" Travis shouting, gives up on arguing with his partner.

He walked towards said area where his partner was standing at right now.

Wes turned towards Travis who was now standing next to him and point at thing in front of him.

Travis looks to where his partner was pointing and spotting the giant chair in front of them.

"What do you want me to do" Travis asked him.

"You take the fwont of the chaiw and pull it towawds the window ovew thewe" Wes said point to the window on the other side of the room.

"Kay" said Travis walking closer to the chair in front of them, but stop when Wes shouting out in pain.

Travis stops where he was and turns around to face his partner.

Wes stood there chew on his bottom lip holding on to the thing Travis had just step on moment ago.

"You… step… on… my…tail" Wes said in between sobs, holding said tail in his small hands.

"Wait, I have a tail"? Wes shouting out in confuses.

He looks up at Travis in shocked and stares back down at his tail he was holding.

"I have a tail Twaivs" Wes tells him hold out the said tail to show his partner it.

"I alweady know that" said Travis.

"What do you mean you alweady know that" Wes asked his partner.

Travis stood there in slighting looking at his partner in front of him.

Wes frowns and looked Travis straight into his eyes.

Travis stares back at him.

"You also have eaws on the top youw head" Travis said to his partner.

Wes touch the top of his head to feel for this ears Travis was talking about.

Wes had quickly removed his hand off the top of his head when he felt the ears.

"I have a tail and eaws too" said Travis all of a sudden.

* * *

~Two hours later~

It had taking up to 2 hours, before Wes and Travis were finally able to move the giant chair over to the window on the other side of the room.

Travis was the first one to climb on top of the giant chair that was below the window in front of them.

Travis looked outside trying to find a clued to where they were being held at.

He notches a lot of sand souring the area around them and lots of water too.

"What do you see Twavis" asked Wes.

Travis looks down at his partner in front of him.

Travis let out a sign before answer his partner question.

"Iseelotsofsandandwatewtoo" Travis said in a really fast voice to Wes.

"Huh"? , said Wes in a confess tone.

"What did you say Twavis" asked Wes.

"Iseelotsofsandandwatewtoo" Travis said to his partner again really fast.

"Slow down Twavis I can't undewstand a singew wowd youw saying" shouting Wes.

"I… said….I… sees… lot… of …sand…. and…. lots…. of ….watew …..too" Travis said really slowly, so his partner could understand him.

* * *

**A/n: So there you have the locating of where the two are. Oh, I also put a side of effect of the youth drink. The sides of effects are cat ears and a tail. I'm not sure what it calls when a person has cat ears and a tail. Can some tell me what their called please? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: So, here the next chapter to my fic whereabouts unknown. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

Kate and Amy were sitting down at their desks looking through the case file of the case; Travis and Wes were work on before they disappear.

Kate looks up from her stacks of paper and leaned back in her chair.

She lets out a fussed sigh.

Amy turns to look at her partner; "fine anything yet".

Kate shook her head.

"Did you"? , asks Kate.

"No" said Amy.

"When be at this for 36 hours straight now and still don't have a clue to where they are", Amy said slum her fists down on her desk.

"I going to go get a cup of coffee, do you want anything", Kate asked her partner while sitting up from her chair.

Amy looks up at her partner from the work speared out on her desk.

"A cup of coffee two creams and two sugars" said Amy.

"Alright, I'll be back in half an hour" said Kate.

Kate had pulled her coat off the back of her chair; put it on before she walked out of the building.

* * *

**~Meanwhile over at Alex's house~**

Sitting alone in her bedroom, Alex sat on her bed looking at a picture of Travis and Wes.

She had spent the past 36 hour since they disappear of what could of happen.

_She wonders if they were still alive or if they had been kill off._

_If they were still out there somewhere than where could they be at and if they had been killed than what happen to their bodies than._

_She wonders if they were lying somewhere dead or injure in a ditch._

Alex sat there on her bed thinking about all the different times of thing that could of happen to them.

* * *

Emma Ryan was in the middle of a session when all of a sudden a lot ring started.

Dr. Ryan looks over at the spot where Travis and Wes sat at during these sessions.

Dr. Ryan was about to letch the boys on keep their rings tone on low during therapy.

The minute, she was about letch them on the matter about their phone.

She remembers that Travis and Wes weren't there right now.

Dr. Ryan had forgotten that, they had disappeared while working on a case.

They had been missing for 36 hours now.

So if the ring was from the two detective's phone than were was it coming from?

Dr. Ryan looked around at each of the couples asks them who phone was.

Each couples had taking phone checking see if it was one of theirs.

They all put their phones away when they were sure the ring hadn't come from one their phones.

Dr. Ryan had then deices to check her phone pulling out of her pocket.

She flip open phone find a missed called from Alex.

Dr. Ryan made sure to turn phone vibrate before putting away.

She would have to call Alex back once her session was over with.

* * *

**A/n: No Travis or Wes this chapter. Next chapter will be long then this. I won't be update for awhile so, let me know how you guys think Travis and Wes should escape from the beach house? Please Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Since today my birthday, I decision to update this story for you guys. Thanks you guys for all the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy it. ****:)**

_**Travis thought's **_and _Wes_ _thought's._

* * *

**~At the beach house with Travis and Wes~**

"_This cannot be happen"_ thought Wes looking at his reflection.

"_I don't have a problem with it" Travis voice called out in his head._

Wes fell on his ass in shock, when he heard Travis's voice in his head.

"_What the hell is going on Travis?"_

"_**I don't know Wes".**_

"_This is just plain crazy"._

"_**Well, I think it's fucking cool being able to talk through our minds with each other Wes"!**_

"_Yeah your total right Travis it really amazed being able to hear your voice inside by head."Wes said in a mocking tone._

"_Yeah right, why the fuck would, I want to hear your voice inside my head Travis"._

"_**What the big deal about it".**_

Wes lets out a sigh running his chubby hands through his hair.

"_**Hey man is you okay".**_

"_Do, I fucking look okay Travis!"_

"_**Well no, why the hell do you think, I ask you if you were okay."**_

"_I'm fine."_

"_**Now you're just laying man."**_

"_I'm not!"_

"_**Are too"!**_

_I'm not"!_

"_**Are too"!**_

"_I'm not"!_

"_**Are too"!**_

"_I'm not"!_

"_**Are too"!**_

"_I'm not"!_

"_**Are too"!**_

"_I'm not"!_

"_**Are too"!**_

"_I'm not"!_

"_**Are too"!**_

"_I'm not"!_

"_**Are too"!**_

"_I'm notttttt"!_

"_**Are toooooo"!**_

"_Okay enough already, Travis"._

"_**I'll stop if you tell me what wrong and don't lay man".**_

There was a long pause before Wes answers his question.

"_Do you really want know what's wrong"._

"_**I wouldn't be asking if, I didn't want".**_

"_Fine, I'll tell you what wrong, but you better be listing, because, I'm only saying this once Travis"._

"_**Okay, I'm all ears man".**_

_Okay are you listing Travis"._

"_**Yes"**_

"_I'm only going to say this once so don't import me Travis"_

"_**Okay, I won't".**_

"_I've been turned into a toddler and pulse; I've also been turned into half a cat._

"_**What so bad about that, I think this is better cool men".**_

"_Of course you would think this is cool Travis"._

Wes let a yank rubbing his eyes.

"I think we should go to sleep Wes" said Travis.

"Me not tiwed" said Wes.

"Suwe youw not budded", Travis said rolling his eyes.

"Come on budded", Travis said pulling Wes towards the only bed in the room.

They reach the bed in 15 minutes.

Travis grabs a hold of the sheets to pull himself up on the bed.

A few minutes later….

Travis was looking down at his partner from the bed.

"Do you need help Wes" asked Travis.

"No" said Wes.

Wes once again grabs a hold of the sheets, trying to pull himself on the bed.

After trying for a while to get on the bed, Wes sat on the floor arms cross.

He glares up at Travis and the bed.

"Awe you suwe you don't want help get up on the bed budded" asked Travis.

"Wes doesn't need Twavis help get up on the bed" said Wes.

"Kay fine, I won't help you up then" said Travis.

After a moment of silence between the two of them

Wes was the first one out of the two of them to speak.

"I need help Twavis", Wes mummer under his breath.

"What did you say budded" Travis asked him softy.

Wes glares up at Travis.

Wes sat there silence, just glaring up at Travis.

After about ten minutes of silence, Wes repeated what he said to Travis again.

"I need help Twavis" ,Wes said.

"Kay budded" Travis said.

Travis grabs Wes under his armpits helping him on to the bed.

It only took Travis about five minutes to get Wes on the bed with him.

Travis and Wes crawl under the blanket.

Travis grabs Wes around the middle, pulling Wes towards him.

Wes push's at Travis chest sleepily.

Travis just pulls Wes closer to his chest.

"Shh go to sleep budded" said Travis, running his fingers through Wes's soft blond locks.

A few minutes later…

Travis and Wes were curled around each other.

The kitty jump's onto the bed curling up at their feet.

* * *

**~Meanwhile with Kate and Amy~**

Kate and Amy were sitting at their desks going Travis's and Wes's late case they had been working on before, they had gone missing.

It had now been 42 hours, since Travis and Wes had gone missing.

They had looked through the case files multiple times of Travis's and Wes's late case, the two had been work on before they had disappeared.

After 42 hours of searching the case had gone cool.

There were no more leaders on where they could be.

Kate looks at her partner to see, if she had any leads on where Travis and Wes were.

Amy looked up from the files at her partner.

"These are fuck useless", Amy said pushing the files off her desk.

Kate gets up from desk and walks up to Amy desk.

She bends down picking up the files Amy had pushed off her desk.

She tries handing the files to her partner, who just stares at her.

A few minutes later….

It took her ten minutes of trying to get Amy to take the files back.

Amy had finally taking the files from her partner hands.

* * *

**~Meanwhile with Dr. Ryan~**

It had now been 42 hours since Travis and Wes had show to therapy.

The other members were starting to ask questions about Travis and Wes.

"Dr. Ryan where are Travis and Wes" asked Dakota.

"Yeah where are they Dr. Ryan" asked Mr. Dumont.

"Did something happen to them" asked Mrs. Dumont.

"Did they get shot" asked Peter.

"Are they in the hospital" asked Rozelle.

"Why have they been here the last few sessions" asked Clyde.

"Okay everyone calm down, I'll answer one question this session" said Dr. Ryan.

"Dakota" asked Dr. Ryan.

"WhereareTravisandWes" asked Dakota really fasted.

"Dakota dear could you slow down" asked Dr. Ryan.

"Oh sorry Dr. Ryan" said Dakota, rubbing the back of her head.

"That okay dear just don't talk so fast" said Dr. Ryan.

"Okay" said Dakota.

Dakota took breath before speaking, "Where are Travis and Wes?

"They're in the middle of working on a case" said Dr. Ryan.

It was only half the truth.

* * *

**A/n: I decision to make Travis and Wes telepathy's. Tell me what you guys think about this. Do you guys think, I should continue with the telepathy between Travis and Wes? The next update should be up within a few weeks from today. My longst chapter yet. Please Review. :)**

**Perview for the next chapter.**

**~Travis and Wes~**

Travis and Wes woke up with their legs tangled together.

It only took them a few minutes to get untangled from each other.

Travis and Wes jumps off the bed along with the kitty.

They walked towards the bedroom door fining it half crack.

Travis push's Wes behind him and peeps out the door to see if it was safe.

Once Travis finds it to be safe, he opens the door and steps out of the bedroom.

He walks forward into the other room to check it out.

Travis looks around the room there were chairs, a fire place and a TV settled.

He starts to walk around the room, checking to make sure it was safe.


End file.
